Integrated circuit (IC) devices are routinely connected to and communicate with other IC devices via a connector having a large number of electrical interconnects that carry high speed signals. The electrical interconnects are in close proximity and commonly experience signal crosstalk and other interference, which degrades the signal integrity and causes an error in the received signal.